El tomate durmiente
by mr-nadie
Summary: Hetalia. One short y parodia del cuento "La bella durmiente" encarnada por el adorable Romano. ¿Quién podrá liberar al principe de su eterna siesta? (Cierto Spamano)


**Esto es una parodia del cuento "La bella durmiente" con personajes de Hetalia, y por razones obvias, no seguirá completamente el hilo argumental de este (Bueno, seguir, sigue el argumento y eso, pero bueno)**

 **Hetalia me pertenece, como todo en este planeta. (En realidad pertenece a Himaruya)**

 **...o...o...o...**

Por todo el reino se podía escuchar la música alegre procedente del castillo, en el cual se celebraba una fiesta en honor al nacimiento del nuevo infante. El rey, completamente alegre por su nuevo nieto y el vino, bailaba en medio del amplio salón sin más ropa que su propia capa púrpura la cual mostraba su posición social. El resto de los allí presentes miraban el espectáculo bastante confusos, mas permanecían sonriendo. No todos los días puedes decir que tu primer nieto ha nacido.

Realmente, el hombre ya iba por el segundo nieto, mas el primero no le había salido del todo bien. Malhablado, maleducado, descuidado… Por lo que al salir el segundo, puso todo su empeño en que este al menos fuera aceptable, otorgándole una exagerada fiesta donde todo el pueblo fue invitado.

El joven Romano miró a su hermano en la cuna. Toda aquella celebración iba para este, no para él. Refunfuñó un poco por lo bajo y se sentó en la silla al lado de donde descansaba su arrugado y rojo nuevo familiar, cruzándose de brazos e inflando los mofletes. En todo aquel tiempo, sólo una persona se le había acercado, y fuera para preguntar dónde estaba el baño. El resto únicamente buscaban llenar de babas al niño, Veneziano, y bendecirlo para así ganarse el aprecio de su abuelo. ¿Qué tenía su hermano que él no tuviera, además de la capacidad de llevar pañales sin que lo vieran mal? Nada. Simplemente era una bola de carne blandita la cual dormía y lloraba de vez en cuando. Añadiéndole la guinda al pastel, justo había nacido en el cumpleaños de Romano.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron de par en par, entrando tres hechiceros los cuales el rey Roma, en un arrebato de felicidad y arrancado por el alcohol, había invitado. Los países bálticos saludaron a los allí presentes y fueron algo apresurados junto a la criatura. El joven Romano pensó que le iban a ignorar, mas el de cabello lacio y por los hombros le dedicó un saludo.

-¿Cómo está, pequeño infante Romano?

-Cállate, idiota. No me apetece hablar con nadie.

Lituania sonrió, algo dolido por el comentario, y se reunió con los otros.

-¡Oh, dios! ¡Es horrendo!- Dijo Letonia mostrando su tan característica forma directa y sincera de hablar- Le otorgo el don de la belleza, a ver si mejora con el tiempo.

El rey alzó su copa, gustoso por el regalo. Estonia cubrió los ojos del más bajo, intentando evitarle la mala visión del soberano sin nada más que un manto sobre su espalda.

-Yo… Supongo que le daré talento. Será bueno cantando, dibujando, en el comercio…

El mayor de los hermanos vio hacia el suelo, completamente molesto por la injusticia que estaba viviendo. A él nunca le habían dado nada como eso. Le deseó todos los males habidos y por haber a Veneziano desde su asiento. Acto seguido, las puertas se abrieron de par en par de nuevo, entrando la única persona a la cual el muy zoquete del gobernante se había olvidado de invitar: Inglaterra. Este se paseó por el pasillo, con las cejas o lo que fuera aquello, arqueadas en muestra de enfado.

-¿¡Por qué no se me invitó!?

El joven brujo llevaba puesto una túnica corta y blanca bastante ridícula, acompañada de unas alas de ángel diminutas y una varita con punta de estrella. Avanzó hasta el rey y le miró mal.

-Lo siento, Inglaterra. Se me olvidó…- Hipó. Realmente había bebido demasiado vino.

Inglaterra volvió a fruncir el ceño y fue junto al niño el cual era el causante de la fiesta. Dormía como si la música rompe-tímpanos no le hiciera efecto. Los hechiceros se apartaron de él, asustados del gran poder que tenía el inglés.

-Pues el crío no es para tanto- Comentó, girándose de nuevo hacia la sala, en esos momentos completamente silenciosa. Dirigió una mirada rápida hacia el pequeño el cual le miraba mal desde el asiento-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Un par de cejas horribles, bastardo- Soltó Romano en un bufido, mostrando sus finas y elegantes costumbres a la hora de hablar con alguien-. ¿Y esas ropas tan feas? ¿De qué vas?

Humo comenzó a salir de la cabeza del brujo, el cual notó cómo su sangre borboteaba dentro de su ser. Aquel niño de no más de tres años le había saltado con eso. Todavía más molesto que antes, alzó la varita y empezó a recitar un maleficio.

-Rey Roma. Pensaba guardarle esto a tu nieto más pequeño pero este me ha tocado las narices. ¡Tú, pequeño granuja! Cuando seas mayor de edad, sí, cuando puedas hacer todo lo que quieras, te pincharás con la aguja de una rueca de hilar, y morirás.

Romano cambió su expresión eternamente enfadada a una de terror. Comenzó a llorar en la silla, pidiendo que alguien le ayudase. Mientras, el inglés se fue de allí con un elegante movimiento de cadera, finalmente desapareciendo entre una nube de humo la cual apestaba a alcohol.

El tercer hechicero, el cual aún no había otorgado su regalo al menor de los niños, sintió lástima por el hermano mayor. Se acercó a él y le dio una palmadita, para luego entregarle su regalo.

-No puedo hacer mucho. Su conjuro es muy fuerte, pero no morirás con el pinchazo. Caerás en un sueño del cual conseguirás despertar tiempo después.

Romano sollozó, mirando con ojos completamente humedecidos al otro. Después, saltó hacia su pecho mediante un cabezazo.

-¡¿Enserio no pudiste regalarme algo mejor?! ¡Chigii!

-Es cierto- Comentó el rey, moviendo su copa-. Podías haberle puesto una piel resistente a los pinchazos, o algo así. ¡Algo interesante, como un superpoder!

¿Realmente ese hombre se había enterado que a su nieto mayor le habían maldecido con la muerte? Lituania suspiró en voz alta y se fue de allí junto con los otros dos, sintiéndose un inútil por no habérsele ocurrido nada mejor.

Y así fue como el pequeño infante creció, convirtiéndose en un joven de ojos ambarinos y pelo castaño oscuro. A la vez que su tamaño, crecía su fanfarronería y mala educación. Por el otro lado, su hermano, Veneziano, era lo contrario. Atento y educado, además de resultar más atractivo a las mujeres y poseer grandes habilidades en muchos aspectos. Era injusto.

Como era obvio, el joven italiano no recordaba la maldición debido a que cuando ocurriera tenía tan solo tres años, por lo que vivía sin preocupación alguna. Al igual que este, el rey tampoco es que recordara mucho que el futuro del chico de ojos color miel era ser pinchado por una rueca. El alcohol y sus consecuencias.

-Ve~ Mira, hermanito. ¡Ya he terminado mi dibujo! ¿Puedo ver el tuyo?

Ambos consanguíneos se encontraban en el patio trasero del castillo, donde había un bonito jardín con varios árboles y hasta una fuente. El menor dejó su pincel en un bote con agua y se acercó al otro, el cual debería haber hecho supuestamente el retrato o algo similar del menor de los hermanos Italia en su tapiz, ya que estaban dibujándose mutuamente.

-Romano… ¿Por qué hay un pene en el lienzo?

-Porque eres un " _Testa di minchia_ (1)".

El más moreno comenzó a reírse por la broma mientras que el otro puso mirada apenada.

-No es justo. Yo te hice un retrato… ¿Por qué no me tratas bien?

-Es divertido fastidiarte.

Veneziano le miró con ojos vidriosos. Toda su niñez se había basado en ser molestado por su hermano mayor, por lo que estaba bastante harto.

-Hoy es nuestro cumpleaños… Piensa que ya eres adulto.

Romano sonrió, satisfecho.

-Al fin me dejarán beber sin dar explicaciones… O podré comprar libros eróticos, de esos con dibujos donde enseñan el tobillo.

-¡Hermano! ¡No digas cosas tan vulgares!

Ambos se rieron un poco, mas el menor de ambos cesó y le entregó el retrato al otro con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Romano frunció el ceño, como solía hacer para auto defenderse de los demás y agarró el cuadro. Toda su vida había tenido la necesidad de tener aquel carácter, siendo el rechazado de la familia.

-A ti también.- Respondió, subiendo a su habitación.

De camino a esta, encontró un pasadizo del cual desconocía su existencia. Llevaba años subiendo las mismas escaleras, mas nunca había visto aquel lugar. Picado por la curiosidad, fue hacia allí, terminando por encontrarse una puerta cerrada. La abrió con cuidado y se encontró únicamente una cama y una rueca, la cual parecía estar en perfectas condiciones. La puerta se cerró nada más entrar completamente allí, encerrando al joven.

-¡Espera! ¡Abrid! ¡Esto no es gracioso!- Dijo aporreando la puerta. Se giró sobre sus pies, para encontrarse que no estaba solo en aquella habitación. Un hombre con pintas bastante sospechosas le miraba fijamente.

-¿Por qué no pruebas a intentar hilar algo?

-No, gracias…

-¡Venga, vamos! Será divertido.

-He dicho que no, gracias…- Volvió a golpear la puerta y a intentar abrirla, sin conseguir resultados. Estaba aterrado, y más por culpa del hombre que no dejaba de ofrecerle hilar con rueca.

-¡Vengaaa!

Se levantó y tiró del brazo del joven, el cual comenzó a patalear intentando zafarse de los brazos del cejotas, para finalmente conseguirlo. El brujo, harto, agarró la propia aguja y fue tras él. Tras un par de intentos, terminó por pinchar al italiano, el cual comenzó a maldecirle con todos los insultos que su lengua natal tenía. Finalmente, se desplomó en el suelo, cayendo con un golpe seco el cual le dolió hasta al propio Inglaterra. Lo dejó ahí tirado, pensando que ya alguien lo llevaría a la cama.

Tras horas buscando, finalmente consiguieron dar con el durmiente italiano. Lo llevaron a su propia cama y su hermano, deprimido porque sabía de antes de la maldición (Contacto con el resto de naciones, que consiguen expandir las noticias como la pólvora), le dejó entre ambas manos un tomate, con la esperanza de que el olor dulce de este consiguiera despertarlo.

La maldición no tardó mucho en afectar al resto de personas en el castillo. Todos cayeron inconscientes en un momento sin avisar, como por ejemplo el mismo rey, el cual se quedó en el baño dormido (Realmente ya lo estaba de antes) El castillo se convirtió en un lugar de descanso para todos los allí presentes, terminando por convertirse con el paso de los años en un lugar fruto de habladurías y misterio, sobre todo por la repentina aparición de una zarza de rosas envolviendo el castillo.

La leyenda siguió extendiéndose, hasta que pasado un siglo, esta llegó al alejado reino dónde un príncipe español sintió curiosidad y la necesidad de ir allí sin importar dónde fuera. Partió raudo hacia el reino olvidado. En las leyendas hablaban de un joven príncipe el cual había caído en un sueño eterno del cual sólo se podría despertar si el elegido llegaba. El joven España tenía la esperanza de ser él, y aunque en ningún momento las zarzas se apartaron para cederle el paso como habían dicho las habladurías, por lo menos consiguió llegar a la entrada del castillo y entrar.

Todo allí estaba hecho un estropicio. La gente descansaba cómodamente en el suelo o contra las paredes, en su sueño eterno acompañando al maldito. Todos tenían una buena capa de polvo sobre ellos, y aunque parecieran cadáveres, seguían respirando. Sí, España se aseguró de comprobarlo tras el susto que se llevó. Trató de despertar a todos, mas fue en vano. Tenían el sueño más profundo que él mismo, y eso era decir.

Subió las escaleras, como guiado por algo, para finalmente encontrarse con una puerta, la cual abrió con cierto temor. Tras adentrarse, comprendió de que no había nada que temer: Estaba vacía. No obstante, siguió explorando el castillo. Estaba decidido a encontrarse con el joven de hermosa belleza de que tanto habían hablado. Si todo era mentira, ya se quejaría y dejaría a la aldea sin churros por una semana. Realmente era demasiado amable cómo para hacer eso, pero bueno.

Algo aburrido tras llevar paseando y explorando el lugar cómo una hora, terminó por encontrar a un joven durmiendo frente a una puerta, tumbado completamente en el suelo como si fuese el mejor colchón del mundo. Se acercó a él, algo curioso. Vio que tenía el pelo marrón claro y un rulo sobresaliendo del resto del cabello. En su rostro, una sonrisa bobalicona. Era bastante adorable, mas algo le decía que no era ese. Pasó al siguiente cuarto y ahí estaba. Lo supo al momento. El príncipe maldito descansaba sobre su cama en una posición de difunto, con un tomate en perfectas condiciones en ambas manos. Eso sorprendió bastante al español. "¿No se supone que han pasado cien años? ¿Cómo puede seguir entero?". Acercó su mano a este, mas el otro abrió los ojos un poco y se estiró, pillando al desconocido tratando de agarrar el tomate que tenía. Le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos y un gruñido.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó todavía adormilado.

El moreno, todavía sin caber en su estupefacción, miró su reloj de bolsillo.

-Son las cuatro…

-¿¡Me has despertado en la maldita hora de la siesta!?

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a golpear al otro, el cual se encogió para evitar las bofetadas que el más bajo trataba de propinarle.

-¡Espera, espera! ¡Yo no había venido para despertarte! ¡Habías sido maldito, y el rumor se expandió, y quise ver el castillo olvidado…! ¡No me pegues, por favor!

El italiano cesó, hasta que analizó lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿¡Estaba maldito y lo sabías y no querías despertarme!? ¿¡Pero de qué vas!?

-¡Yo sólo quería el tomate!

-¡Aún por encima ladrón!

España gimoteó un poco, aunque terminó por aburrirse de los incesantes golpes del otro y le agarró de ambas manos, deteniéndolo. El italiano se sonrojó bastante ante el gesto de este y siguió tratando de zafarse. Volvió a ser tumbado en el colchón y recibió un beso en la frente.

-Ya pasó, venga. Ale, ale.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando el hermano del príncipe, el cual se quedó mirando algo confuso al extraño.

-¡Al final tenía razón! Sólo se despertaría con un beso de amor verdadero.

-¿Qué beso ni que p*llas? Este bastardo trató de robarme.

-Es que era un tomate muy reluciente y bonito…

Y así, nuestro Romano durmiente consiguió despertarse por su hermoso y pasional príncipe… azul o el color que fuera, aunque no de una forma tan tópica como la que muestran en los libros de cuentos de hadas. Los años pasaron y finalmente, el príncipe España consiguió hacerse un hueco en el corazón del italiano, para finalmente lograr, tras derrochar mucho, mucho, mucho tesón, que este aceptara salir a una cita.

Y vivieron dentro de lo que cabe felices y comieron, obviamente, tomates.

 ** _Testa di minchia_** **(1):** Literalmente significa cabeza de testículo. El insulto es utilizado en sentido de "imbécil" o "gilipollas", por lo que es un juego de significados.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Y ahí va el segundo cuento clásico versionado (El primero fue Caperucita Roja para quien no lo haya leído y tenga curiosidad). No estoy segura de si el próximo hacerlo de Cenicienta o Los tres cerditos. En fin. Ya se verá.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


End file.
